


Goodbye, my love

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Inanimate Objects, Nonsense, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non ha un senso, quindi non merita un riassunto.
Relationships: Yokoo Wataru/Inanimate Object





	Goodbye, my love

**_ \- Goodbye, my love - _ **

Wataru quella sera era stanco. Maledettamente stanco.

E anche particolarmente di cattivo umore.

Kitayama continuava a lamentarsi sul modo in cui faceva le pulizie a casa sua e minacciava già da tempo di ridurre il suo già scarso salario; Yokoo non era eccessivamente preoccupato, perché le minacce di Mitsu non erano mai da prendere troppo alla lettera, eppure aveva cominciato a chiedersi come avrebbe fatto effettivamente a sbarcare il lunario se gli fosse stato tolto anche quel piccolo introito.

Sospirò, rientrando in casa e chiudendosi con un gesto secco la porta alle spalle.

Probabilmente, si disse, era arrivato il momento di chiedere un aumento a Nikaido.

E se non era disposto a dargli una mano – non era che la situazione economica di Takashi fosse tanto meglio della sua – che se lo disegnasse da solo quel maledetto neo.

Guardò con aria sconsolata la cucina, cercando di trovare la voglia di prepararsi qualcosa da mangiare; ma desistette subito, perché sapeva che tutto quello che aveva voglia di fare era di stendersi nel letto, riposare, e godersi un po’ di relax con l’unico che davvero lo poteva capire.

Andò nella sua camera, sedendosi sul materasso e passando lentamente la mano sul lenzuolo bianco.

Sorrise: era privo di qualsiasi macchia, di qualsiasi usura dovuta al tempo, di qualsiasi ombra nel colore.

Certo, il nuovo detersivo che aveva trovato era una spesa considerevole, ma si era detto che in fondo ne era davvero valsa la pena. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per quel lenzuolo, anche andare in rovina se fosse stato necessario.

Si distese, continuando a muovere la mano sulla stoffa morbida in modo più languido, senza mai smettere di sorridere.

Si sentiva così bene in quei momenti. Come se non esistessero preoccupazioni, come se non avesse nessun tipo di problema. Come se potesse chiudersi in quella stanza per sempre, senza più dover uscire e affrontare la sua quotidianità, fatta unicamente di persone che non sarebbero mai riuscite a capirlo, mai riuscite a conoscerlo veramente.

Non come lui.

Si sentì avvolgere, e come sempre si crogiolò in quella sensazione di liscio sulla pelle, in quell’abbraccio morbido e quasi sensuale, chiudendo gli occhi e assaporando ciascuno di quei momenti passati con lui, ogni momento circondato da quella morsa piena di lussuria, in cui sentiva i propri sensi abbandonarsi a quel piacere che solo il suo lenzuolo era in grado di dargli.

Poi accadde tutto in un battito di ciglia.

Uno dei lembi si avvolse intorno alla sua gola, stringendo la presa.

Lui fece passare le mani sopra di esso, cercando di allentare quella stretta, e dovendosi arrendere fin troppo presto di fronte al fatto che era impossibile.

“P-perché?” mormorò, sentendo gli occhi cominciare a bagnarsi di lacrime.

Dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto, dopo tutto quello che aveva sacrificato...

Ripensò al giorno in cui si erano conosciuti, in quel negozio di arredo per la casa, ricordò di come si fosse innamorato di lui a prima vista, di come l’avesse portato a casa con sé, giurando di prendersi cura di lui per sempre.

Di quando si era aperto uno strappo nella stoffa, e lui si era sentito sull’orlo della disperazione, cercando di ripararlo il meglio che poteva, evitando di farlo soffrire troppo durante la delicata operazione.

Era tutto andato sprecato.

Mentre sentiva la vita scivolare via, accarezzò piano il lenzuolo sotto di sé, pentendosi perché il suo amore non era stato sufficiente a renderlo felice, perché l’aveva portato a quel gesto così efferato, così estremo.

Chiuse gli occhi, per sempre, dando l’addio al suo carnefice. All’unico amore della sua vita. 


End file.
